Tharma
Tharma is one of the Ancestral Witches who destroyed Domino and Daphne. She is one of Valtor's mothers and the Ancestral Witch who looks the most like Stormy, one of the three descendants of the three Ancestresses and has the power of the storms like Stormy. Appearance When Tharma still had a body, she looked like a hunch-backed old woman with pale skin, fizzy grayish white hair and a long, thin hooked nose. She wore a black dress, a black cape, and a black mask. With her mask on she appeared to have glowing yellow eyes and it is unknown if this was her real eye color or an effect of the mask. In her spirit form at Cloud Tower, her dress, cape, and mask had a purplish dark red color while her skin had a pale ghostly grey color and her hair was purple. In the first movie, her spirit form had a purplish color while in the second movie, it was red. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... |-|Season 3= Coming soon... |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Tharma was seen in the first film as a spirit trapped in the realm of Obsidian, along with her sisters, Belladona and Lysslis. They command their servant, Mandragora, throughout the movie, targeting Bloom primarily. |-|Magical Adventure= Tharma appeared in the second movie with her sisters after their escape from the realm of Obsidian. Assisted by the Trix, the Ancestral Witches turn the positive magic of the Tree of Life into negative magic, with the exception of the positive magic that is contained in a pollen in Havram. Magical Abilities Being one of the mother of all witches, Tharma is an expert spell caster and had complete control over the weather like Stormy. Like all witches, she possesses the ability to fly, telekinesis and the use of dark magic. Usage of Magic *Unchained Lightning *Maniuplate the weather. *Summon powerful electricity in a form of lightning. *Manipulating wind. Trivia *''Tarma'' is the Italian name for a type of moth. *While Tharma has been stated to be an ancestor of the Trix and Stormy looks the most like her, the details of her exact relationship with the Trix has not been explicitly explained. **In the second movie the only Ancestress who possesses the Trix who looks the most like her is Tharma, who possesses Stormy. *Tharma and the other Ancestral Witches appear not to be caring about both Valtor and the Trix although they all descend from the Ancestresses, and instead treat them like their servants. It is unknown why do they behave like this. *The appearance of the Ancestral Witches is inspired from those of typical fairy tale and folklore witches, especially the Wicked Fairy Godmother, being humpbacked old women with crooked noses and having hands with sharp pointy nails. Gallery 5po.PNG|Tharma possessing her descendant, Stormy the ancestral witches.jpg|The Ancestral Witches ~The Ancestresses Confront Bloom~.jpg|Tharma (far left) with her sisters Relampago incontenile.PNG belladona 3.PNG Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Dead Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom